This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of the White Matter Architecture core (WMA) is to pursue technological developments that improve current understanding of white matter anatomy in the brain. Given the small dimension of the neural pathways in relation to current imaging resolution, these technologies are vital to analyzing and visualizing the neural anatomy in normal and diseased states. The clinical objective is to analyze abnormalities in white matter architecture that underlie schizophrenia, by using techniques in diffusion tensor magnetic resonance imaging (DT-MRI) and post-process imaging. The expectation is that new knowledge acquired from these studies not only will benefit the understanding and treatment of schizophrenia, but also a broad range of other white matter diseases.